


如何装作不经意地偷看

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: *梗来自一个同名的搞笑视频现代无能力AU。Erik和Azazel在餐厅吃饭时偶遇一个长的很nice的男人。Erik总是忍不住偷偷看他。





	如何装作不经意地偷看

Erik从未想过一次普普通通的午餐会衍生出这样多的变化，在听到那令人印象深刻的苏格兰口音之前。

说话的声音是从他身后传来的。侍者在问他需要点什么，他一开口便是混乱的难以听懂的词汇，然后发出一声抱歉的轻笑，回归到字正圆腔的大众所接受的英语。

那声笑引起了Erik的好奇。听上去是个年轻男人，Erik甚至能想象得到他低头羞腆一笑的模样。他随口点了几道餐点，并感谢了那位服务生。那分量不多不少，一个人吃不掉，两个人吃不够，所以Erik猜想也许他是约了一位正在节食的窈窕淑女。

忽然地Erik发现坐在对面的Azazel眼睛发直，他的目光越过Erik的肩膀，望向他的背后。Erik迷惑地在他面前招了招手，他的这位同事才回过神来，对着Erik挤眉弄眼地笑着。“那男人长得真不错。”

“谁？”Erik问。

Azazel对着他身后的方向努了努嘴。

Erik扭头朝后望去，餐厅里人不多，只有零零散散的几张桌子上坐着人。他一眼便看到了Azazel所说的那个人。Azazel并没有指明到具体是哪个，但不知怎的，Erik认定了就是他。

那个男人坐在靠窗的位置，他身体后仰靠在椅背上，手上捧着一张报纸，身边是玻璃窗外的街景。他安静地坐在那里，留给偷看者一个认真的侧脸，自然光将他整个人都照的发白发亮。Erik迅速转回去，仿佛再多停留一秒就会被他抓个现行。

“怎么样？”Azazel得意地说道，为他独到的眼光。

“是付好皮囊。”Erik不动声色地回答道，拿着叉子去戳盘子里的肉然后塞了一嘴巴，眼睛紧紧地盯着桌子上的水杯。

Azazel还在看着那男人，眼也不眨。Erik忍不住在桌子底下踢了他一脚，大个子莫名其妙地看向他。“别这样做，”Erik低声说道，“很明显。”

他“噢噢噢噢”地连连点头，然后从明目张胆地偷看，变为贼眉鼠眼地偷看。Erik用无可救药的眼神看着他，“我记得你只和女人约会。”

Azazel别有深意地一笑，“我是在帮某位只和男人的约会的好兄弟挑选约会对象。”

Erik没理他，飞也似的解决掉了他的食物，而Azazel却因为忙着偷看那位英俊的男人而没吃几口。他不够专注，Erik有些不悦地想，他难道不知道下午还有许多工作、现在时间很紧张吗？

几经催促也没有效果。Erik在等他吃完，然后一起回办公室。反正闲着也是闲着，他忍不住想，那男人的吸引力至于这样强大么？在好奇心的催动下，扭头去看他一眼的欲望越发强烈。但Erik知道，扭着脖子直勾勾地看向人家，这无疑会像个跟踪狂，很没有礼貌，并且惹人讨厌。那么问题来了，他得如何装作不经意地偷看？

只要掩饰掉扭头的动作就可以了吧？Erik心想。

然后他转过身，举起手东张西望地假装在寻找服务生，视线在一整个餐厅里扫过，而这个过程中，他理所当然地看了几次那个坐在窗边的男人。Erik看见他把报纸叠起来放在一边，用一只手撑着脑袋望向窗外。他的下巴看上去肉肉的，有点可爱。左耳的耳垂也还算丰满。想起刚刚Azazel说过的要给他找个约会对象的玩笑话，Erik不由得想到如果这事真的成了，将那个的男人的耳垂吮吸在嘴里会是什么样的口感。哦该死，该死的Azazel！Erik拍拍自己的脑袋。服务生已经站到了桌边，Erik让他把杯子里的水加满。

没过一会Erik又听到了那男人好听的嗓音，他点的菜上齐了。直到这时也没听到苗条女人穿着高跟鞋“哒哒哒”的脚步声。所以他是一个人来吃饭吗？Erik想着。鼻子里忽然一阵痒痒，但稍纵即逝。可Erik还是扭头掩着鼻子打了个喷嚏，在抬起头的一瞬间眼睛往窗边一瞟。男人依旧是一个人坐在那里，已经围上餐巾开始吃了。Erik慢慢地坐正。他现在知道了，那男人没有在等谁。

“他涂唇膏了吗？”Erik听到Azazel小声说道，像是自言自语一般。

是的，男人的嘴唇鲜艳的过分，像熟透的莓果，Erik的脑海中浮现出他张嘴的模样，并自作主张地在这一想象中加入果香的气息。他现在应该在大口大口的吃饭。Erik的手拿着手机，手指一松，手机便“咯噔”一声掉在了椅子背后。他起身去捡，蹲下，然后站起来。在直起膝盖的一瞬间，他发现一道视线望向了这边。那个男人手里拿着刀叉，歪着头看向这边，大概是被手机砸到地上的声音所吸引。他的嘴里包满了食物，两边的腮帮子鼓鼓的，像一只仓鼠。Erik朝着他笑了笑，他也弯起了嘴角。“我可真是太不小心了。”Erik小声咕哝道，回到椅子上坐下，心脏砰砰直跳。

“他对你笑了。”Azazel敏锐地指出。

“你看错了，”Erik冷漠地说道，“吃你的饭。”

Azazel耸耸肩， 继续心不在焉地吃着。

哦我的上帝！他笑了他对着我笑了！为什么会有人能笑得这样好看！他的眼睛是蓝色的，像海水一样的颜色。在他笑起来的一瞬间Erik感觉自己就快要溺死在那片海洋里。

事实上也正是如此。Erik不能自拔地还想再多看他一会。他能想到的假动作都已做过了一遍，现在焦躁得像只热锅上的蚂蚁，想着还有什么能偷看的方法。Erik的视线落在了Azazel手边的墨镜，墨镜放在桌上，光滑的镜面倒映出头顶的吊灯。“你把墨镜带上。”Erik对Azazel命令道。

“什么？？？”Azazel不明所以，可Erik已经把墨镜递了过来。

“我拒绝！”用脚指头想想也知道在室内带着墨镜会是多么怪异的景象。餐厅里还有好几位美丽的小姐，Azazel不想让自己看上去像一个疯疯傻傻的神经病。

可Erik盯着他，那是一种让人不寒而栗的眼神。Azazel犹豫再三，最终还是接过了墨镜。他叹了口气，哀怨地望向Erik，然后把墨镜戴在眼前。

“坐直了。”Erik给他发出指令。

Azazel坐正了身体，“你甚至不打算给我解释下原因？”

“不打算。”Erik冷漠地说，“再往右偏一点。”

Azazel依言而行，尽管他也不明白Erik在整什么幺蛾子。

墨镜中只倒映出他自己的脸，而那个男人则委完完全全地被遮在身后。Erik失望地叹了口气，“拿下来吧。”

Azazel连忙将墨镜取了下来，紧张地看了看四周。好在没有那位女士发现了他这一怪异的举动，只有坐窗边的那位英俊的先生似笑非笑地看了他一眼。Azazel松了一口气，然后狠狠地瞪了Erik一眼。Erik不为所动。这并不是说他对Azazel的怨怒无动于衷，而是他根本就没注意到。Erik仍然在想能装作不经意偷看的办法。

他听见有女人像是撒娇般地问服务生洗手间在哪，嗲声嗲气地说着“谢谢”。这是个不错的搭讪的方法，可它对Erik毫无启发，因为那男人是顾客不是餐厅的服务生。Erik百无聊赖地看着花裙子一晃一晃地走在两排餐桌之间，他的目光循着女人的路线随意地一望。

等等！

在去往洗手间的路上，会经过男人所坐的那张餐桌！

Erik感到身体里的每个细胞都在为着这个发现而振奋。他不由自主地想要靠近他，走到他的身边。而他也确实这样做了。Erik迈开长腿，意气风发，仿佛是在走向他心中的太阳，而非洗手间。

他终于走到了男人的身旁，Erik在这时放慢了脚步。他甚至感觉只要自己一伸手，就能摸到男人柔软的卷发。正当他胡思乱想之时，男人抬起头，看向了他。

一瞬间Erik全身的血液如同凝固，他僵硬地站在了原地，在男人的目光里化成石块。

“嗨！”他笑着开口，眼睛笑得弯弯。

“嗨。”Erik张嘴。

“你的手机还好吗？”他问。

Erik这才想起，手机被他不小心地扔在了地上。慌忙从口袋里拿出一看，只见裂纹横在屏幕上。

“不太好。”他愁眉苦脸地回答。

“下次小心。”

男人说完这一句后便继续转回去专心吃着自己的东西。Erik点点头，直到重新坐在座位上，也还是呆呆的像还没睡醒似的。居然这么轻易就搭上话了吗？他在心中疑惑道。为什么不再多聊几句呢？他捶了捶自己的大腿，悔恨不已。

“你刚刚是去干嘛？”Azazel皱着眉头问道。

“去洗手间。”Erik面不改色地说。

“可你明明只和那男人说了几句话，然后就走回来了。”

Erik瞪大眼睛。他的脸迅速变得滚烫。他迅速的扭头看了眼身后，幸好窗边的男人并没有什么异常的反应，他又恢复到单手支着下巴望向窗外的姿势。但Erik还是觉得非常尴尬。所以他刚刚做了什么？专门跑过去，就为了和人说一句“嗨”？他沮丧地捂住脸。

Azazel同情地看着他。“好啦，兄弟，我们该走了。”

他已经吃完，在用纸巾抹着嘴巴。是时候离开了，但Erik心里还有一丝不舍。脑海里弹出了一个念头，挥之不去。Erik想要留下一些记忆供日后回味。

“先等等，我要拍张照。”Erik拿出手机，打开自拍模式，可他很快意识到举着手机自拍但没有正对着脸颊是多么诡异的一种行为。他望向Azazel，“你来。”

“拍——”

“是的，快点。”Erik不耐烦地打断了他。

Azazel边点头便打开手机，让摄像头对准了Erik身后那个坐在窗边的男人。

“消掉声音。”Erik提醒。

Azazel应着，按下快门。

一道炫目的白光无声无息地闪过。Erik的大脑也随之变成一片空白。

他忘了关闪光灯。

“Azazel！！！你这蠢货！！！”Erik恼怒地低声骂道。但这于事无补。从Azazel惊恐的脸色中可以知道，男人一定发现了他们的偷拍行为。

当男人站到他们身边时，Erik已经酝酿好了道歉的词句。可他的脸上却毫无愠色，Erik感觉不到他的怒气，反而有一些，愉悦？

“你们是想拍我吗？”男人问道。

Erik手脚都不知该往哪里放，他正要开口，男人却上前一步挽住他的胳膊。

“这里光线不太好，”他眨眨眼睛，“这附近有家咖啡厅挺适合拍照的，你愿意请我一杯咖啡吗？”

Erik受宠若惊地点了点头。

“Charles Xavier。”他朝Erik伸出右手。

“Erik Lehnsherr。”Erik握住了他的手。

他高兴地笑，“认识你很高兴，Erik。”

Erik咧嘴一笑。

有一件事他必须得承认，Azazel看人的眼光真的挺准。他准确无误地选中了Erik的约会对象。

同时他也发现，装作不经意地偷看是多么的不必要，在两情相悦的情况下。

END

Charles在进入这家餐厅后有两个发现。  
一是靠里的那张桌子旁坐了一个超帅的男人。  
二是这里的玻璃窗可以完美地映射出餐厅里每个人的一举一动。  
他微笑着，在靠窗的位置坐了下来。


End file.
